


the_search_for_hmofa

by Azuhmier



Category: Hmofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuhmier/pseuds/Azuhmier
Summary: I entered through the backdoor





	the_search_for_hmofa

A lone anon, named Anon, is reading a comfy pastebin story he found in the masterbin of /hmofa/ general. After reading the final line, Anon  
is left with warm fuzzy feelings; however, he thirst to deepen and explore these feelings, to capitulate to them in full, to reach some comfy  
catharsis or climax that is just out of his grasp. Thus, to quell this longing, he sets off to read more /hmofa/ fics, but Unbeknownst to  
Anon, such a release will not come. "Like a fiend with his dope, or a drunkard his wine, a man must have lust for the lure of the lupine". As  
he delves deeper into to his comfy pursuits, he discovers the dark art of tagging, a power that no one man can wield, but Anon is no ordinary  
man, he is, as the desuarchives show, a turbo autist and a real human bean. To expand upon his knowledge of "tagging", he went to explore the  
furry furry realms of furaffinity, sofurry, and many other sites that might aid in his pursuits. On many a website, he would search and find no  
signs of a taglist. So he did what he must in order to move forward: create a story to possibly see the taglist or search engine that may be  
provided with the story uploading process.


End file.
